The Lost Giou
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: One night, Yuki finds his twin, Ichigo, outside Twilight Hall with little memory of how he got there. Luka also finds his own brother, dead sent on hunting down "The Essence of God". Does he mean Ichigo? And how come no one remembers him? Many pairs, yaoi


Authoress Drabble~!

Ok so I buy a new manga and I'm like 'OMFG it may be the first yaoi manga i've bought~!' Well...hee hee knowing me, a crossover with Bleach HAD to be done~! I think I have ideas, and this will be the first crossover with it! OMG~! So without further adieu, I give a product of my twisted imagination~! Ok...For crazy people who didn't know, the Japanese title is Uragiri Wa Boku No Name Wo Shitteiru. But to us, (or me, considering I'm kinda lame) the english title is The Betrayal Knows My Name. I looked for awhile before peeking in my book to see the actual title is what's on the site. *smack* More of my rants later~!

* * *

><p>Prologue: An interesting twist<p>

Yuki Sakurai sighed as he looked out the window, the stars shining in the distance. _I wonder when Luka will get back..._he thought, his mind producing images of the raven haired, handsom Duras*. Luka had told him that many high leveled Duras were appering on the outskirts of town, a bit too close to Twilight Hall for comfort, so he, Yuki's older brother Takashiro, and Shuusei had gone to check it out. Everyone else was supposed to stay at the mansion, but Yuki couldn't help but feel worried. _I do hope everyone's alright..._

"Hey, uh Yuki-chan?" He turned to see Tooko opening his bedroom door, peeping her head inside. "Dinner's ready if you're wanting to eat."

"Huh? Sure Tooko-chan. I'll be there soon!" He said. He got up and began heading towards the kitchen when, as he passed the main door, he heard a thumping noise. _Huh? Did I just imagine that?_ He wondered. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to check. He opened the front door's slowly. "Uhh...hello?" When he opened it more, a figure stood in front of him, wrapped up in a torn, filthy blanket. His gaze was distant and his orange hair was a mess, stiching out everywhere. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he had been walking around for months. After staring at each other for a moment, the teen collapsed. Yuki just barely managed to catch the collapsing teen in time. "Uhh, hey!"

Unsure of what to do, Yuki turned around and hollard. "Tooko-chan! I need some help here please!" He tried to lift the teen up when the hood he had been wearing, covering most of his face, slid back. Yuki couldn't help but stare a little more. _He...he almost looks like me!_

* * *

><p>Luka streactehd his muscles after finishing off asnother annoying Duras. <em>Things are getting boring already...<em>In truth, he didn't want to leave Yuki alone for long, but he hadn't had much of choice when Yuki insisted that he go.

"Is something on your mind Luka?" Luka felt a tick in his forehead as Takashiro walked up to him. He didn't trust the man, not one bit.

"This attack...it was odd. Why attack this close to Twilight Hall?" Luka replied, watching as Sodom* flew quickly to the mansion, most likely to see Yuki. Takashiro sighed as Shuusei walked up calmly, putting his cell hpone away. "What is it?"

"This may seem...odd, but Hotsuma just called and...well the news is a bit odd."

"Yes?"

"It appears that someone closely identical to Yuki was found on the doorstep of Twilight Hall...and they think he may be a Giou* like the rest of us." Luka froze at the information.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. But I thought everyone was there, so this makes things-"

"Very interesting..." Takashiro mumbled. "Come everyone, let's go greet our new 'guest'." He said, walking back to his car. _If it's him...then things have most definatly got interesting indeed..._ Luka had a similar thought, but his was a bit more troubling.

_If it's truly him...well, my 'brother' won't be too far away I'm sure..._ He looked around to see if he could sense the familiar presence of his brother, but he was nowhere in sight. _Well, better head back then..._

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood on the oukskirts of the city, his white hair ruffled by a cold wind. He wpre a black tank and black jeans, holes torn to show his knees. Silver chains were wrapped around his wrists, and a double X brand* was across his right arm. <em>I know he's here... I can sense him.<em> The figure thought and hissed. _So my hunt begins again, eh? Been far too long..._ He hurried into the city, intent on ending things before anything began.

* * *

><p>The teen opened his eyes weairly to see three concerned faces looking down on him. "My goodness, you're awake!" A girl with long brown hair and eyes said with a sigh. "Just lay there and I'll have Tooma-san fix you something really quick!" She said and rushed off. The teen made an attempt to sit up, but his head felt dizzy and he laid back down.<p>

"Where...where am I exactly?" He asked, his voice cracking with each word.

"Uhh...Twilight Hall." Another boy, looking similar to himself, said calmly. He had short, sand colored hair and light brown eyes. "My name's Yuki Sakurai."

"I'm...I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki..." Ichigo managed to cough out. Yuki placed a hand on his forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever, but it should go down." He turned his head to a man with wavy black hair and glasses. "It will die down right Fujiwara-san?"

"Of course. Just some hot food and rest and he;ll be fine. You can relax Yuki." The doctor said, rubbing his head lightly before walking off. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo sighed.

"I...thank you." He said, once again attempting to sit up. Yuki helped him and he sighed as he frelt himself relax a bit. "How did I get here?"

"I was hoping you could tell us, but I'm not pushy or anything. If there's anything you need, let me know ok? !" Yuki said, almost too eagerly.

"Uhh...sure." Ichigo said with a confused look in his eyes. We look alike...is he the twin my mom told me about?

"Well, I need to see if Tooma-san needs help, so I'll let you rest for a bit." Yukia walked away and Ichigo sighed. He looked at his hand and watched as fire coiled around it before it faded away.

_I still have my powers..._ He thought and looked out the window. _Is this...where I'm supposed to be?_ His memories were scattered and he felt confused. _I...I'm not sure..._

"Well, as I thought, it is interesting." He looked up to see a man with long hair and glasses walk up and smile at him, the smile warm yet confusing. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

Ha ha! I'm making this such a clusterfuck, you'll hate me. XD The manga's fairly new, the book only came out a month or two ago. So I'll explain what I can!

*Duras-demons for the most part. XD

*double X brand- The Brand Zess, marking a family of demons that betrayed their own to side with earth. Everyone in the family since have this brand. For Luka, it's on his left arm.

*Sodom- In the manga, Sodom is a big dragon Luka can summon to help hikm fight, but so far, he's mostly appeared as a cute little black fuzz ball with bunny ears and little black wings and a demon tail. He mostly sticks on top of Yuki's head.

*Giou- Well, all the characters, save Tsujima, Tooma, and Luka that I've mentioned so far all have special powers. They're members of this clan.

*Twilight Hall- This is where Yuki and the others live. XD It's hidden by a barrier, which will be explained in the next chapter, promise!

I can explain other things as they come along, so bear with me, yeah? XD Another thing is that this has multiple pairings~! So handle my weirdness. And yes, some characters will be OOC, especially Ichigo, but not for very long. So you like? This is the first Bleach/Betrayal xover, so I hope I do a good job~!


End file.
